


Everything Was Jake

by Polly_Phemus (orphan_account)



Series: Everything's Jake [6]
Category: Everyone's Jake
Genre: Multi, Prostitution, Summary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 15:31:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11649486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Polly_Phemus
Summary: I won't be finishing the series as stories, as I'd originally intended to do, but here's what would've happened if I had.





	Everything Was Jake

I'd been hoping to finish this series as stories but that won't be possible. The best I can do is offer this summary of where I'd planned this series to go.

Dean would've had seen some more Jakes (and probably at least one Jake and Jill couple). He would've seen Jake from Indianapolis on and off over the years but otherwise done no repeat business. He probably would've mostly stopped by the time Sam rejoined him in season one.

During Sam's six month preview of life without Dean in "Mystery Spot," Sam's investigations into Dean's life would've led him to Jake from Indianapolis. From that encounter, Sam would've pieced together the truth about all the Jakes in Dean's phone and numbers scrawled on slips of paper he found in Dean's things. Realizing the sacrifices Dean had made over the years to try to keep the Winchesters financially afloat would've underscored Sam's desperation to save Dean.

Eventually (probably in season six), Castiel would've talked to Dean about his past prostitution. Castiel would tell Dean that, no matter what, Castiel loved and accepted him and tried to address Dean's underlying issues (lack of self-esteem) that contributed to his opting for a some-time career in sex work. Castiel would have very cautiously tried to have a physical relationship with Dean, wanting to prove that his love was not primarily about sex while at the same time realizing that sex is important to Dean because Dean does like sex for its own sake, both as physical release and as a way of expressing love. Castiel would've been reluctant, not wanting to exploit Dean's sexual issues but at the same time wanting Dean to feel loved in all ways. Dean would not have felt ashamed of his past, nor would Castiel have tried to make him feel that way. Sam would've largely stayed out of it in favor of letting Castiel do the heavy emotional lifting but would've have been a sympathetic ear if Dean ever wanted to talk about (which Dean wouldn't have wanted to do; barely with Castiel and not at all with Sam).

Dean and Castiel would've end up with a relatively happy ending (so to speak) inasmuch as the show ever lets anyone have a happy ending.


End file.
